wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden Other characters *Huggy *Buggy *Earl *Tiny the Fleegle (debut) *Pet Truck Man (debut) *Pets *Wuzzleburg Residents Places *Wubbzy's House *Widget's Workshop *Wuzzleburg Streets Summary Wubbzy feeds his new pet Fleegle too much candy, food he is not supposed to eat, causing the animal to transform into a giant monster. Recap Wubbzy is outside, playing kickety-kick ball by himself, but wants someone to play it with. He then gets greeted by Buggy, Huggy, and Earl. Wubbzy asks if they want to play with him, but gets turned down because they want to play with their new pets. He wants a pet too, then runs to a pet-selling stand and gets a purple hamster-like creature called a 'Fleegle'. He is given a care manual as well, though throws it in a garbage can after thinking he knows how to take care of it. Wubbzy names the creature 'Tiny', and brings him home. After arriving, he asks his new pet what he wants to eat. Tiny turns down water and raisins, and when Wubbzy requested candy, he responded 'Yum yum!'. Tiny eats a lot of chocolate bars, then Wubbzy takes a nap, leaving him unattended as he gets more food from the fridge. When he wakes up, he finds that Tiny grew bigger than him when he ate too much sweets, and is still eating. Wubbzy rushes to Widget's Workshop to get help from Widget and Walden. Outside, he explains his problem while Tiny still eats. Walden requests a species for the animal, but Wubbzy forgets and admits he threw his manual away. Inside, Tiny is locked up in a room while Walden looks through his books to help Wubbzy remember what animal Tiny is. Hearing "doodle" made Widget remember that her secret stash of Jelly Snoodle-Doodles were in the room Tiny's in. He eats them and grows even bigger, and breaks through the wall, setting him loose. The gang runs to Widget's truck. The giant Fleegle walks through the streets of Wuzzleburg and eats whatever kind of sweets he finds by taking them from even the young and old people. He also picked up a barrel of apples, but didn't like them and threw them away. Wubbzy, Widget and Walden catch up to Tiny with a truck and see him heading for the candy store. The kids exiting the store see people running away from the Fleegle, making them drop their candy, run away and cry "Run! Run!" and "Flee! Flee!". When Wubbzy heard "Flee!", it reminded him that Tiny is a Fleegle. With this information, Walden looks in his book and finds the section about Fleegles. It says to never feed a Fleegle candy, as the situation implies, and Wubbzy would've known that if he had read his manual instead of throwing it away. Walden's book then says that filling a Fleegle up with carrot juice will shrink Tiny back down to small size. Widget drives away and comes back with her Super Hoser 3000 filled with carrot juice. Wubbzy baits Tiny with a wagon full of ice cream to get him to open his mouth so Widget can get the juice in his mouth, successfully shrinking him back down to normal. Wubbzy apologizes to Tiny and learns a lesson that you should always make sure you know how to care for an animal. Back at Wubbzy's House, Walden gives Wubbzy a new Fleegle manual and he decides to read the whole thing. Tiny heads to Widget in the kitchen and wants her bologna sandwich. Widget gives a piece to him, wondering what will happen. Giving a Fleegle bologna makes it multiply over a hundred times. Transcript See: Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle/Transcript Quotes Pet Truck Man: Gee. I hope he reads that manual, or he's gonna be in big trouble. Wubbzy: I don't need this. I know how to take care of a pet. *Throws out manual* Tiny: Yum yum! Wubbzy: Mm..something "iggle". A triggle? Uh- I forget. Tiny: *Burps* 'Scuse me! Wubbzy: No problemo! *Laughs* Common Elements Widget's Invention: Widget invents the Super Hoser 3000 in this episode. Post-Show Skit The song, "Pet Party", is played. Names in other languages * German: Das Haustier * Spanish (Spain): El ataque del 'flígel' gigante Trivia * The title is a play on the 1958 horror film, Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. * Huggy's pet looks similar to Earl. * Later in some episodes, Buggy's voice sounds different from this episode and "Perfecto Party". * There is a V.Smile video game based on this episode. * On the original airing, Earl's laugh can be heard. But on digital prints, The laugh is missing. Category:A Tale of Tails DVD Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy